


You, Colin Firth and pizza

by Staubengel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, dark!Peter, spivenpool, venom!Peter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Part of my 700 followers special on tumblr. For Sintero/Writhingbeneathyou who requested: Spivenpool- domestic fluff.She helped me with the other Spideypool prompts I got, so this fic contains a fanart as well.You're the best, darling <333333333333





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sintero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/gifts).



Wade was sitting on the sofa, watching _Bridget Jones_ when Peter came in through the window. Peter himself made no noise at all, but the window screeched a little as he opened it. The first few times that sound had always alarmed Wade, but by now he was used to it and knew it was only his boyfriend entering his flat.

Only a few seconds later, a black figure appeared in his field of vision and gracefully sank onto the sofa right next to him. Wade smiled as Peter snuggled up against his side and placed his massive arm over his lover’s shoulders.

“Hey, babe,” he greeted him softly. “Didn’t expect you already.”

“I hurried,” Peter purred and rubbed his face against Wade’s shoulder like a cat. “I wanted to be with you.”

Wade’s smile widened and he pulled Peter closer against himself. He felt a smooth substance wrapping around his arm to keep it in place and had to grin at the coincidence of himself wearing his ‘I <3 Tentacles’ shirt right now.

“How many was it tonight?” he asked while he caressed Peter’s arm.

“Four,” he young man replied.

Wade breathed out a chuckle. “Holy shit, Baby Boy. You’re going to outdo my kill count if you keep going like that.”

Peter shrugged. “They’re bad, so I kill them,” he stated, the self-righteous conviction cold in his voice.

Wade hummed lowly and nodded. “I know,” he replied. And he did. He knew why Peter killed the bad guys instead of just hunting them down. And he knew why Peter wouldn’t let go of the darkness that had settled in his mind and soul. By now it was a choice, not just a circumstance.

The merc bent down and nuzzled his nose in Peter’s wild mob of hair. “You’re a great superhero,” he muttered. “I’m proud of you.”

Peter grunted comfortably and wrapped his arms around Deadpool’s waist. Wade smiled again and leaned his head against Peter’s that was resting on Wade’s shoulder. The smell of his shampoo settled in Wade’s nose and left a feeling of adoration and belonging.

“What are we watching?” Peter asked. “Is that _Bridget Jones_?”

“Yeah,” Wade sighed. “I lost my virginity to that movie. It opened my eyes to the gorgeousness that are hot, well-mannered, British men in suits.”

“Mmh, you should watch _Kingsmen_ then,” Peter advised. “Because in that movie, a hot, well-mannered British man in a suit slaughters a whole church full of racist, homophobic fanatics.”

“Ooooo, I heard about that,” Wade nodded. “It’s on my watchlist. You know what else is on my watchlist?”

“My ass?” Peter guessed.

Wade laughed and squeezed him. “You know me too well, Petey pie,” he chuckled.

“You’re easy to read,” Spider-Man claimed.

Wade hummed and softly grabbed Peters’ chin to guide his head back to be able to kiss him. His lips tasted cool and sweet and were so smooth against his own.

Peter kept his head laid back after the kiss and looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes were brown, which meant he was completely himself right now. Sometimes, when the darkness in him took over too much, they turned black and cold. The worst version of him Wade had seen yet had been when even the white of Peter’s eyes had turned dark and his teeth had grown sharp, his fingers ending in pointy claws. When Peter looked like that, even Wade was afraid of him. But usually, whenever the merc was around, Peter was calm and easy. And if not, Wade always managed to soothe him somehow.

The doorbell interrupted their intimacy.

“That’s the pizza!” Wade exclaimed. “I ordered it for me but we can share. I’ll just tell the guy to bring in another one.”

“I hope you put nothing gross on there,” Peter commented and sat up so Wade could go answer the door.

“I never do!” Wade claimed as he got some money and pulled his mask over his head. He gave the pizza boy a big tip to make sure he would come back with another pizza as fast as possible and then went to the kitchen to get Peter and himself something to drink.

“Catch,” he ordered and threw two cans of coke over at the sofa. Peter’s reflexes reacted lightning fast and he snatched the cans right out of the air. He opened them while Wade sat down next to him again and put the pizza box down on the living room table. His mask landed somewhere on the floor.

“Mmmh,” the merc hummed as he opened the box. “Melted cheese is an actual kink.”

He grabbed a piece of pizza and flopped down onto his back, swinging his legs behind Peter to stretch fully over the entire sofa. Spidey took a slice himself and then draped his lean body over Wade’s, half on his side, half on his stomach.  He was still covered in the symbiote’s black substance that built his Spider-Man suit. Only his head was free, the material forming an irregular collar around his neck.

“This is perfect,” Wade announced as he took a huge bite of his pizza and began to caress Peter’s hair with his free hand. “You, Colin Firth and pizza. That makes for one happy Deady Pooly, let me tell you.”

“I’m glad you put it in that order,” Peter replied. “Otherwise I would have gotten very jealous.”

“I would never dare!” Wade exclaimed. “You’re always my numero uno, Baby Boy!”

“Yeah, better,” Peter stated.

Wade smirked and entwined their legs. Peter handed him the crust of his pizza slice when he was done and Wade devoured it in two bites. It was kind of funny that a fierce killer like Peter didn’t eat the crust on his food. But whatever Peter liked or disliked, Wade loved him beyond words. Whatever quirk his boyfriend had, for Wade he was just perfect.

“You gonna have a shower with me when we’re done?” he asked and licked some cheese off his lower lip.

“After I’ve made sure you will get covered in come and sweat so it will be worth it,” Peter agreed. The promise sent a soft shiver through Wade’s entire body.

“That sounds fair,” he said. “We have a deal.”

“Good,” Peter nodded and handed Wade another piece of crust. “Though I’ve got to warn you: I’m not gonna treat you like a well-mannered, British gentleman.”

Wade laughed. “Oh, that’s what I’m hoping for, Sir Tentacles,” he assured. “Whatever you have to offer, I’m up for it, 100%.”

“Mh, I think tonight I’m gonna make you tear the bedsheets,” Peter mused. “I always love the sound of that mixing in with your desperate moans.”

The merc shivered once more and wrapped one arm around his lover to press him closer against his body.

“Damn, you know how to make a girl happy, Petey,” he rumbled, voice husky. “Who needs a British gentleman when they have you.”

“No one,” Peter stated. “But you’re the only one to have me, so they’ll have to make do.”

Wade smiled warmly and pressed a tender kiss onto Peter’s fluffy hair.

“I love you, my un-British little Sex God,” he announced lowly.

“Mmh, I love you too, my un-British hunky Sex Slave,” Peter replied. He turned and pressed a kiss to Wade’s lips, greasy from the pizza. Wade smiled even wider and stroked his boyfriend’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Hey, are you gonna use the tongue on me?” he asked in sudden excitement. “I’ve been a naaaaughty boy today, I deserve the lashing!”

“Careful what you wish for,” Peter warned him. “I might actually grant it to you.”

“Just one full body lick!” Wade begged. “Please, please, please! Pleeeeeaaaase, Baby Boy!”

Peter sighed affectedly and turned back into his prior position. “Ah, very well,” he agreed. “But I demand pancakes in the morning and a glass of fresh orange juice.”

“Deal!” Wade cheered and wrapped both arms and legs around Peter to give him a tight, firm squeeze. “Love you so much, thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Peter chuckled. “And now let me go, Mr. Licky-Kink, I want to eat more pizza.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
